Swaying Pendulum
by Fan of Fanfics21
Summary: A secret affair, a lone world, and a young girl remembering the gifts of her parents. A two-shot idea for GenesisShipping.
1. Framented Memories

**I've read some good Genesis Shipping (Zarc &Ray), thanks to timahina so I decideded from inspiration of Porter Robinson's music video Shelter to do this one.**

 **Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise or anything from Porter Robinson. The ideas just came to me.**

* * *

 _How long has it been since I've lived here? Nothing changes here. What is my fate? It has been so long, that I've ceased thinking about it...But I'm not worried, I'm not alone._

The girl opened her violet eyes, her maroon and silver hair a tangled mess on the bed as she got up and yawned into her hand gently. It was sunny outside, a gentle warmth of the rising sunlight was slowy luminating her room. Today was another day for the fourteen year old girl.

With hair combed, summer dress worn with sunhat, she left the small hut she lived in as the soft grass touched her bare feet as the sounds of rushing footsteps of a massive creature was making its way towards the girl. This creature was the Duel Spirit known as Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, a beautiful blue dragon with wonderous eyes and her closest companion next to a certain Sorcerer. Lowering itself, she hopped on as the dragon began dashing through the open field, a smile on its face as the girl was enjoying the ride. From a distance, a Duel Spirit known as Chronograph Sorcerer looked on, his dark robes with glowing Roman number mofits on it flowing in the gentle breeze as a look of content was visible in his eyes.

The girl has been in this pocket for fourteen years, she was innocent and pure but carries a strong heart. Chronograph Sorcerer contemplated on the idea to reveal the truth to the girl, knowing he cannot hold the truth back much longer. He had seen visions of the future, and beheld potential oblivion, and this girl can be the catalyst to avert the disaster.

 **Time will march on**

 **She must learn the truth**

 **So that Time will flow to a better outcome**

The girl and her dragon companion noticed him, and began making their way towards the one who rules over time, space and fate. His eyes met the dragon's, and realized it was time. Confusion was adorned on her innocent face as the Spellcaster looked at her with fondness and pressed his index finger on her forehead, and worked his magic.

 **Be kind, Rewind**

The girl knew something was wrong as she felt her conscious leave the way it did and what she saw was a white room and three people. One was a man with silver hair and green highlights, while the one in the bed had maroon and dark red hair cradling a small bundle in her arms. It was a baby, and it looked like the girl herself. She was lost, confused at what was going on as she saw the two parents, both worn and exhausted smiling at the baby's first laugh. Clear adortion in their eyes. "She's beautiful Ray," the man spoke as 'Ray' gently smiled at the baby. "I know Zarc, she's our child after all." she replied.

"Should we tell your father about her though? He's not even aware of our relationship." Zarc asked, a little fear in his voice as Ray laughed. It was amusing to see her boyfriend terrified of her father, but who could blame him? Not one single boy has gained his blessing for a relationship with Ray. "He's been so busy with work on Real Solid Vision that he's not aware of what's happening with my life to worry about. Let's keep it a secret for now." she winked. "She'll stay with my mother then," Zarc told her, "Since we can't exactly bring her to your place since your father will find out one way or another, my mother's place will do. And to be honest, she'll be overjoyed at meeting her granddaughter." he smiled fondly.

 _Is that...my Papa and Mama?_

The girl could not believe what she was seeing as she noticed the next memory before her. The baby version of herself was a year older, and she was watching her father on some strange device called television riding a dragon similar to Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon. He was smiling and it looked like fun.

 _Like father like daughter._

She can see the resemblence in their riding style now, that carefree joy and fun energy that even the dragon was smiling alonside his master. But then it happened, someone got hurt and people cheered for it. She saw her Papa's concern face slowly turn into a slightly crooked smile.

 _Wait...what's going on...?_

"I won't allow you to see her the way you are." Zarc's mother told him with a fierce glare that cowed the Duelist in front of her. "Your duels have gotten too violent to allow her to even see on TV for her age. If you don't fix that behavior, then I won't allow you to enter young man." she told him with a cold glare. "Mother...I'm going to say goodbye to her." Zarc spoke, his eyes dull and lacked the shine they used to have. "I'm scared mother...that I don't have time left..."

With that, Zarc gave his mother a letter and two cards, one depicting Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, and the other being Chronograph Sorcerer. "Zarc..." his mother gasped as confusion was expressed on her face. "These are your friends, why are you-"

"In case something happens to me, those two will protect her. They'll protect her and her smiles as long as they can." Zarc cryptically replied as Zarc's mother was now extrememly worried. "Zarc...I know you hear the voices of the Duel Monsters, is something going on?" she asked, fear and worry in her voice. Zarc remained silent before he turned his back on her, "Get ready to leave the city in a week's time. Keep her safe and give her the love and care..." tears began to leave his eyes, "-that I can no longer give her." He ran.

 _Papa...why?_

 **"Now, we will BE ONE!"**

The girl was terrified of the sight before her, seeing her Papa becoming a giant dragon and destroying everything in sight. His eyes, his eyes glowed red with madness. Twisted joy and cruelty worthy of a demon's as she realized something, where was her mother?

Zarc's mother ecorted her baby self away from the burning city, a firm resolve in her eyes and the strength of a guardian as despite her being in the house most of the time, was still an athletic grandmother. "So this was what my son was talking about." she growled as her granddaughter was crying sadly. "Those jerks, pressuring my son to use his monsters for violence and ruining his dreams of smiles, twisting his mind...making his sweet baby cry...unforgivable!" she swore vehemently.

That was when Ray ran up to them, and Zarc's mother had a frostly glare reserved especially for the mother of her granddaughter. "So, little Miss Akaba came back." she spat with venom. "Why are you here?" she demanded as Ray flinched at the scorn before bitting her lip. "I'm sorry," she began falling to her knees and bowing her head in shame. "Ever since Zarc started listening to the desires of the crowd for violent duels, I've left him. I've left him to turn into the monster he's become. If...If only I had stayed by his side this whole time...!"

"And what about now?" Zarc's mother demanded, no forgivness in her voice as Ray flinched. "You both left yoru daughter to me alone, and Zarc was still capable of at least leaving some things behind to show he cared for her." and with that, she showed Ray the two cards and the sealed letter. "This letter is of when she comes of age, I have not opened it yet, and I'll make sure it stays that way until the time comes." she told Ray as the Akaba slowly got up and wipe her tears. "I'm going to stop Zarc," she told her unofficial mother-in-law, surprising her. "My father has been developing four cards to counter Zarc's power, but...it would mean death for both parties."

 _Mama...please don't...!_

"You're going to sacrifice yourself?" Zarc's mother asked, abhorred by the thought. "You would orphan your own child doing so!" Ray had a bitter smile on her face, one of heartbreak and longing. "A price to pay for being a terrible mother...and one willing to save the man she loves while giving her child a future to look forward to." she answered as she slowly walked up to Zarc's mother and looking at the baby whom had her arms outstreched to Ray.

"Hello sweetie," Ray cooed, causing the baby to laugh, one that brought Ray such joy and sorrow at the same time as the Supreme King Dragon's rampage was instantly put to a halt, as if hearing his child's joyful laughter from afar was a way of pacifying him. "I'm not the best of mothers, but I do want to give you some advice in life so you can be the best a girl can ever be." Ray told her, smiling softly.

 _Mama, don't do this...please don't..._

"Always get plenty of sleep, eat plenty of healthy meals, always stay clean, and do your best at getting your education." Ray told her before her eyes began to water a bit. "Respect your elders, become a great Duelist, and boys? Well...if you're anything like me, try finding one like your father, one whose kind, listens, and will do whatever it takes to see you smile from the heart." tears were flowing freely now from Ray's face. "I won't see you ever again, but I want you to know that I love you from the depths of my heart." she kissed her beloved daughter on the forehead before running off.

 _Mother...!_

 _ **"Unforgivable! You're unforgivable! WE WILL BE ONE!"**_

* * *

The memories ended as the girl fell to her knees, crying and hugging herself. Chronograph Sorcerer had a pained expression on his face as Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon nuzzled the girl with gentle care as the Spellcaster handed the girl an envelope holding a letter, it was slightly worn out from the progress of time, but she knew this was a letter that her father sent her. Slowly and gently, she opened it and began reading it.

 _Hey kiddo,_

 _Where do I begin? Heh, well can't say I'm the guy who deserves the best father of the year award but can't say I aimed to be one of the best. I'm sorry though, for putting you through this. Ever since your mother left me that day due to my new way of dueling, all I had to keep me comfort were my four dragons. Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, Starve Venom, they adore you and they always nagged at me to at least visit you more often. Hah! Being lectured by my own monsters, some Duelist huh?_

 _I'm writing this because I know you will inherit a gift from me, a blessing and a curse. To hear the spirits of Duel Monsters is the gift. Ever since Real Solid Vision came out, the doorway between our world and the Duel Spirit's worlds have been breached. People are demanding more violent duels now, and I hear the cries of the monsters. It aches me with each battle as I hear their cries, the bloodlust of people wanting more violence...this...this wasn't what I wanted._

 _I wanted to make an era of dueling where both people and Duel Monsters can enjoy the game and have fun smiling. But I needed to reach the audience's expectations of me, the pressure is choking, like being dragged into the deepest parts of the ocean as the pressure takes the air from your lungs. It's painful, so painful, but I endured by thinking of you. My sweet little angel, your mother was a ray of light for me, for one who was an outcast and a freak to others. She accepted me, and I felt joy at the one person who acknowledged me._

 _But when you were born, I felt a joy swell within me that surpassed anything I've ever felt. Your first smile, that innocent laugh, it was a sun that luminated the night sky. You are my hope, my salvation in my darkest times. I wanted to let you know that no matter what, even if I become a demon, I will always love you and will protect you no matter what. If you ever become a duelist, please try to bring back the fun and smiles Duel Monsters was originally meant to be, because even now in my last limits of sanity, I see a swinging pendulum stone. It made me think of you when I'm alone. Pendulum has its own symbolic meaning, only you can decipher it._

 _I will watch over you even in death thanks to my two friends I've entrusted you with. Become an arc of light across the aether, and become the greatest that I know you'll become._

 _Your loving father, Zarc._

She hugged the letter to her chest, a smile on her face as she realized she was right. She was never truly alone; the feelings of her parents were always there with her, and the warmth it had with it. Tears escaped her eyes as her lips parted for the first time in years since she last spoke with her now realized grandmother whom had passed some time ago. Words that carried an innocent, yet powerful feeling in them.

"Thank you."


	2. Fragmented Tales

She packed only a small bag of clothes and belongings, for her place was not much for a hut as she looked at Chronograph Sorcerer with a knowing look. "I want to find Papa and Mama," she told the Duel Spirit who nodded his head. **"You can feel them...They are still alive; scattered, but alive across four dimensions."** The Sorcerer told her, a knowing look in his eye. **"You need a deck, along with me and Odd-Eyes Phantom, his younger kin have also decided to aid us in your journey."**

She gulped, a bit of anxiety and excitement spread through her body at the thought of leaving this world she inhabited for so long. But the chance to find her parents gave her the courage to step forward to the new world, hopefully, seeing them together again.

*Standard Dimension*

"I'll use Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Scale 8 Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon to set the Pendulum Scale!" she called out as she activated Pendulum Summoning, surprising everyone in the Miami Championship, and especially her opponent Yuya Sakaki as she too was capable of Pendulum Summoning. "Swing, Pendulum of Destiny! Mark the torrent of time traveling between past and future! Come forth, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" she spoke loud for everyone to hear as Odd-Eyes Phantom roared, causing Yuya's dragon, Odd-Eyes Pendulum to roar back. She heard their voices, surprise and joy as she looked at Yuya directly in the eye. She could see the shock, the joy, longing and love that he was unaware of. She could sense her Papa's piece inside Yuya overjoyed by her presence.

She smiled as she prepared her next card. "Get ready Yuya, the fun has just begun!" she challenged, as Zarc responded within his reincarnation. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it's showtime!" he shouted as the audience went wild. From her spot in the stands, Yuzu felt a lone tear of joy escape as an overwhelming sense of love flowed through her at the sight.

*XYZ Dimension*

She winced as Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon was destroyed by Dark Rebellion, but she felt the XYZ's monster's happiness at this friendly match with the long lost daughter of Zarc as she was smiling. Yuto was aiming to do his best as Ruri watched from the sidelines, cheering both with a very happy smile on her face that caused Yuto to blush when he saw it. She admitted, this part of her Papa was a little silly, especially when Shun is around acting like a protective older brother to Ruri. She felt a new monster calling out to her, a dragon whom was kin to Dark Rebellion and sought to seek out its older sibling and she responded to its will. "With the Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon from my Extra Deck, and from my hand Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon!" From the portal in-between the Pendulum Scales, two lights descended as two Odd-Eyes kin appeared on her field, as Yuto and Ruri realized they were both Level 7.

"Time to feel the flow! With Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon I...Overlay!" she cried out, hand in the air as the two dragons turned into streams of purple and golden light respectively as they entered the Overlay Network as a pillar of blue light ruptured forth. "From the pitch blackness," a tail swung out, edged and dangerous. "-be baptised in the radiant aether..." a figure taller than Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon was visible in the light, "...and crush the wicked with your fangs!" One foot step forward, shaking the very ground with its precense. "XYZ Summon! Descend, Rank 7! The Dark Guardian who defends from the shadows, Dark Anthelion Dragon!" The great beast roared as a a strange white halo appeared around the sun.

Yuto was surprised by the monster's presence as he felt Dark Rebellion grow excited at this new monster, and deep down, he felt it himself. "Now we both have two Overlay Units, but the question is..." the girl smiled as she placed three face down cards on the field. "-Who will run out first?" Yuto smirked as he began his turn and drew his card. "Let's find out!" he challenged as Dark Rebellion roared at his side.

*Synchro Dimension*

"Turbo Duels?" she asked, confusion on her innocent face as Yugo and Rin looked at her like she grew a second head. "Yeah, duels on specialized motorbikes called D-Wheels. You've never heard of them?" Rin asked as the girl shook her head. Yugo suddenly grabbed both of their hands and an excited look on his face as he began to drag them across town. "Yugo! What on earth are you-?!" "Skating ring! She needs to know the basics before we even want to teach her Turbo Dueling!" Yugo answered with an energetic smile as Rin looked at him with an exasperated but fond smile while the daughter of Zarc merely giggled at the silliness of it all, while being excited at the thought of spending time with these pieces of her parents on their not so subtle date with her in tow. Not to mention this will be quite the experience for her; well, time to rev it up!

As they began skating in the ring, she was first unbalanced, relying on Yugo or Rin for tips on remaining balanced as they cheered for her. It was embarassing, since others were looking at the trio and the Synchro Duo were oblivious to it. To the audience themselves, it was like two parents were watching their child doing well roller blading for the first time despite them all being kids; the irony was there since Yugo and Rin were technically her parents.

*Fusion Dimension*

She looked at the imposing man nervously, the Professor known as Leo Akaba was staring down at her and she was intimidated by the look in his eyes. When she appeared out of the blue in Academia, she was captured on sight and was forced to have her memories searched. She doesn't know what to do with the man she realized as her grandfather as his stern frown was starting to give her chills down the spine. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she flinched at the touch, before she was enveloped in a hug as her grandfather was shivering, sniffling. He was crying, "To think Ray would leave something this precious behind...what kind of grandfather am I to not know of this?" he sobbed, years of desiring to see his daughter again, only to learn she had a daughter before she confronted the Demon Duelist broke him. She sacrificed herself for not just his sake, but for her own daughter as well, whom was hidden all these years in isolation.

Even though he found one of Ray's fragments, Serena here in the Fusion Dimension, he needed to find the other three. He will find them, and reunite her with not just him, but with her own daughter she sacrificed herself to keep safe. He will make sure his granddaughter got some form of happiness in her life, even if it kills him. "Would you like to meet Serena? I'm sure she'd be happy to see you." Leo offered, knowing that in some way, Ray and her daughter would see each other again.

*Maximum Crisis*

"So, you've returned after all this time..." The Supreme King Dragon noted as she stood before the human-monster hybrid, wind sweeping her hair as she looked at the human piece in the dragon's form. "It's good to see you again, Papa." she told him, a tearful smile on her face. "I've missed you for so long I..." she began as Zarc didn't respond, but looked away ashamed. He had finally became whole again, and the first thing he encounters is his long lost daughter waiting for him.

He noticed she was wearing an ancient duel disk from an age long lost due to the dividing of four dimensions. The special Kaiba Corp Duel Disk Version 3 that makes monster's holograms realist via neural link; but, he knew from his other fragments small encounters that it has the same Real Solid Vision technology in it. And she activated it as a vitual blade appeared with five cards on it, and she was smiling at him. "Can we duel Papa? I wanted to know...have I become a great duelist like you and Mama?" she asked as she activated her headpiece.

Zarc felt his heart beat with great excitement, his dragons resonating their will to him. They were excited as well, to teach, to guide, to raise his daughter to the realm of supremacy. He activated his duel disk as father and daughter began to connected to each other after fourteen years of isolation. "It's time to duel!" they shouted.

 **Zarc LP: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **? LP: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"I'll start! I set Scale 0 Supreme King Gate Zero and Scale 13 Supreme King Gate Infinity on the Pendulum Scale. With this, I can summon monster from level 1 to 12." Zarc explained as he raised his hand up. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth my servants! Two Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm!"

 **Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm**

 **Dragon/Pendulum/Effect**

 **PS: 5**

 **ATK/ 1800 DEF/1200**

 **Zarc's Hand: 1**

"With this, I end my turn." Zarc announced as his daughter smiled. "I draw!" she announced as a hologram card was drawn from the duel disk as she looked at it. "I activate the Spell, Swords of Revealing Light! For three turns you can't attack, then I activate three Shards of Greed from my hand!" Zarc was confused at that, why would she have so many spells and no monsters? "With this, I end my turn!" she told him as her eyes held that child innocence in them that made him want to show her more.

 **?'s Hand: 2**

"My turn! Draw!" Zarc shouted as he drew his card. "With the set Pendulum Scales, I Pendulum Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" with that, Yuya's ace monster, Zarc's closest friend appeared and let out a joyous roar.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**

 **Dragon/Pendulum/Effect**

 **ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 2000**

 **Zarc's Hand: 1**

In her deck, she heard Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon roar in excitement, it wanted to have a friendly clash with its fellow kin. "In time partner, I just need the others..." she whispered to her Duel Spirit. "Since I cannot attack yet, I end my turn." Zarc told her as she nodded her head. "My turn, I draw!" She looked at her card and nodded her head. "Since I drew a card on my draw phase, my Shards of Greed gain a counter!"

 _"I see, she's aiming to draw six cards at once."_ Zarc thought as his daughter began making her move. "I play the card Pendulum Storm! It destroys as many cards in the Pendulum Zones, and then destroys one Spell or Trap card my opponent controls." with that, both Pendulum Monsters in Zarc's Pendulum Zone were destroyed, but since Zarc didn't have a Spell or Trap card on the field, it's other effect didn't take effect. "Big mistake my daughter," Zarc smirked, causing her to look at him with confusion as a dark aura surrounded him.

"Whenever cards are destroyed, I can special summon this monster from my hand." he then showed her the card, the card that was the counterpart to Chronograph Sorcerer. "Omniscient sorcerer who can read and manipulate time, stars, and spacetime! Come forth and give this power to me. Appear! Astrograph Sorcerer!" Zarc roared as he slammed the card on the duel disk as the legendary master of arcane arts appeared.

"I activate his abilities, he summons all cards that were destroyed," with that, the Supreme King Gates Zero and Infinity were restored on the Pendulum Scales as his daughter gasped at the effort of destroying his Pendulum Scales was undone. "Now I activate his next ability, by sacrificing himself, I banish the four Heavenly Dragons from my Deck, Extra Deck, Field and Graveyard! Astrograph Sorcerer, have them become my food!" with that the Spellcaster monster raised his staff in the air as it glowed with power as he tributed himself. A hole in the sky sucking clouds into itself.

"The Four Heavenly Dragons! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Become our foundation!" he called out as the other three dragons appeared and soared to the sky with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon into the hungering void as red lightning ruptured forth. "The ultimate dragon that rules the fifth dimension and governs the four Heavenly Dragons, descend now and become one with me!" Zarc chanted as he looked at his daughter with a passionate fire in his eyes. "Intergration Summon!"

With that, Zarc himself ascended and was swallowed by the vortex as a massive collection of dark clouds came forth. "Come forth! Supreme King Dragon Z-ARC!" Massive wings burst forth, and with one flap of its wings, the clouds disipatted, revealing a black and green dragon, with physical traits of the other dragons staring down at her, and Zarc himself from the chest of the legendary monster.

 **Supreme King Dragon Z-ARC**

 **Dragon/Fusion/XYZ/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect**

 **ATK/ 4000 DEF/ 4000**

 **PS: 1**

 **"Ahahaha! I am Pendulum, XYZ, Synchro and Fusion! The ultimate lifeform that governs all of existence!"** Z-ARC roared out as his daughter bit her lip. This was what her father had become all those years ago, and now using his new deck to test her. "My turn!" she called out as she prayed that her card would guide her as she drew her card. She looked at it and nodded her head. "I now have two counters on all three Shards of Greed. By sending them to my graveyard, I can now draw a total of six cards." she looked at her overwhelming hand of eight cards and began making her move. "I set the Scale 0 Pendulum King and Scale 13 Pendulum Queen! Come forth my trustful friends!" she cried out as she Pendulum Summon Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon, Odd-Eyes Dragon, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon. She looked at Pendulum Queen and the monster who resembles her mother Ray nodded her head.

"She who birthed Pendulum with the King, lend me your power in calling the Guardians of Pendulum! I choose Odd-Eyes Persona and Mirage Dragon to Fusion Summon!" she announced as Pendulum Queen uplifted the two dragons who've ben turned into spheres of light that were then blended together in an unseen vortex as a new life came forth. "Vicious and Noble Dragon of alluring aroma, with fangs of unending hunger, devour all whom dare harm the innocent with venomous fangs! Appear, Starve Venomy Dragon!" The counterpart to Starve Venom Fusion Dragon bursted forth from the vortex, flexing its claws as it roared at the Supreme King Dragon in a challenge.

"Now, with Odd-Eyes Dragon and Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon I Overlay!" Zarc's daughter continued, not finished yet as the two dragons descended into the Overlay Network as a pillar of blue light ruptured forth. "From the pitch blackness," a tail swung out, edged and dangerous. "-be baptised in the radiant aether..." a figure of a menacing Dragon was visible in the light, "...and crush the wicked with your fangs!" One foot step forward, shaking the very ground with its precense. "XYZ Summon! Descend, Rank 7! The Dark Guardian who defends from the shadows, Dark Anthelion Dragon!" The great beast roared as a a strange white halo appeared around the sky.

Zarc was impressed by his daughter's skill, for she's already used Pendulum, Fusion, and XYZ Summoned. He had a feeling that this was not over by a long shot. "King who sired Pendulum with the Queen," his daughter spoke, noticing how much that Pendulum Monster resembled his former human self long ago. "-may your power harmonize with your beloved Queen, and summon the Guardian from the winds!" The two Pendulum Monsters in the Pendulum Zones were destroyed, their powers becoming that of a Synchro Gate.

"Noble and Free Dragon of the winds," a blur erupted from the gate, moving at incredible speeds that Zarc could see. "-with wings of radiant light, and undying loyalty...aid the world at the speed of sound! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" she chanted as the fourth and final counterpart to Zarc's Heavenly Dragons appeared. "Get ready Papa," she spoke, a fire in her eyes that reminded Zarc very much of his beloved Ray when they dueled. "Your Heavenly Dragons against my Guardian Dragons. The fun has just begun!" she smiled.

Ray of Hope

It was soft, the grass was soft and she did not know how long she slept here. The sun was warm against her skin, the grass cushioning her body as a gentle breeze was blowing her way. This was a nice place to nap, wherever this was.

"Hey! She's over here!"

"Yugo, shush! You might wake her!"

"Always the loud one, Fusion."

"It's not Fusion, is Yugo!"

"Shut it! When someone's sleeping, you don't shout!" a smacking sound was heard. Probably Yugo being whacked.

"Are you sure we should wake her?"

"I'm sure they want to see her again Ruri."

"I'm sure they would be overjoyed in seeing her after all this time, right Yuzu?"

"I'm certain enough; after all, we all feel the same way."

"...She's here..." a familiar voice spoke up, this voice was female, soft and and a tender love to it. "Zarc...We have to do something." she told an unseen person. "What do you propose to do?" the male voice asked, a tone of worry in his voice. "I...I don't know..." the female voice answered.

She opened her eyes, and saw both Zarc and Ray looking at each other before realizing she was awake as they had relieved expressions on their faces. "I see you're awake now." Zarc smiled at her, "Hey there!" Ray cooed, a warm smile on her face as she was overjoyed. "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know." Zarc mused as he and Ray held out a hand, which their child took as they helped her up. Behind her parents, Yuya, Yuzu, Yuri, Serena, Yugo, Rin, Yuto and Ruri were behind them, sharing the same smile as her parents as the all enveloped her in a group hug. "Welcome back, its over now." they told her. "I'm home..." their daughter answered them, tears in her eyes and the biggest smile she had as she returned the hug.

 **Each segment is a tale of a different timeline, a different choice, a different outcome. Standard is leading through the canon events with major alterations with the Child's interactions, Synchro's is a time before Yuri began his hunt for Rin and the beginning of the Friendship Cup, XYZ's tale is set long before Dennis discovers Ruri and signals the invasion, Fusion's (not Yugo) is the revelation to Leo and a major change in the Dimensional War. Maximum Crisis is an alteration, a chance encounter with all counterparts before the Reunion, a chance to confront her father and make him see the correct path. Ray of Hope is a complete unknown, a miracle itself after Arc-V's story with Zarc and Ray given a second chance and their reincarnations seperate once again. There are gaps in these tales...that is where YOU, gazers from afar must take up your pen (keyboard) and fill in the gaps of her tale, and complete the story to its conclusion, oh bearer mine.**

 **-Chronograph Sorcerer**


	3. The Lost Smile

**With permission of author Frost190 and their partner, I am doing a two-shot crossover with their fic Bonds of Pendulum. I was hoping for a one-shot but the duel would be a bit too long to write and post. Please bear with it. Please note this is an AU of Bonds of Pendulum after the unseen conclusion of the story. This Zarc and Ray are still alive and separate from their counterparts.**

* * *

Zarc sat in his chair at the cafe with Ray right next to him as this girl whom did not register on any of the data files of missing personel. The girl was eating quite a bit, more than what the two could even pay if it wasn't thanks to Reiji being the one to pay for everything just so the two could keep an eye on the girl. She was quite the firecracker in terms of personality. Lively, energetic, always one to win the crowd over with a smile and always drawing the right card at the right time when the pair saw her dueling. It was a passion that made Zarc feel like he was watching his youngerself at the time.

He would have enjoyed the duel except for one problem: this girl had the Four Heavenly Dragons in her deck, and those four cards were all one of a kind and she had them. So when he tried to ask (read demand) where she got them, said dragons were protective of her, even more than with him back in the United World. Ray always said his dragons were possesive of him and now he was seeing the irony of the situation with this girl. Her cards were so...cheerful that the Entermate cards Yuya and Yusho use would look second rate at best when it comes to bringing out positive emotions of Entertainment Dueling.

 **"Entertainment Dueling? Psh, worthless entertainment for worthless pests..."** a dark voice echoed in his mind. He mentally gritted his teeth when he heard the voice, hoping it would leave him alone. The Supreme King Dragon wasn't done with him yet, a shadow that will never leave his soul.

"So Yuna, where did you come from?" Ray asked, breaking the ice as the girl, Yuna, ceased eating as she swallowed the last bit of her food. "Pendulum Dimension," she answered. Pure honesty there as Zarc decided to take a shot at it. "Alright, who taught you how to duel like that and why do you have those cards?" he asked. Yuna smiled brightly at the question, "My papa taught me and gave me the cards!" she beamed. By the decks, her positive energy was so overwhelming that it was hard to stay frustrated or angry at this girl. Not to mention those were gifts of her own father made him recall his own and inwardly wonder if he'll ever be a good father if he ever gets married and have children.

He really doubts it, after all, he was once the Supreme King Dragon that threatened all of humanity with its complete annihilation, partially responsible for the seperaton of four dimensions (other half goes to Ray) and was responsible for so much blood on his hands.

Before he could sink into more depressing and dark thoughts, he heard the four dragons in her deck telling him to cheer up with positive encouragement. They sounded like his own but they were with his other reincarnations right now, so they shouldn't be able to be here in the first place. It was confusing and frustrating to him for not knowing what in the four dimensions is going on.

 **"I can explain,"** a voice from his deck spoke up. Zarc knew this voice anywhere, he pulled out Astrograph Magician's card as a transparent version of the Spellcaster appeared beside him as the three looked at him. **"Our world exists in a non-linear timeline, so infinite possibilites exist in it. She comes from the United World fourteen years ago where your mother was still alive."**

Just when you expect to have seen everything, a new bomb drops on you as this revelation startled the former Supreme King Dragon. "Why does my mother being alive in a different timeline connect to this girl?" Zarc whispered harshly as Ray was confused with the question Zarc spoke of. These were one of the times she wished she knew what the Duel Spirits were saying, because now she was out of the loop.

 **"From what her version of Chronograph Magician has told me...she's your daughter."**

The look on Zarc's face was a blank, unreadable as it resembled a blank sheet of paper with not even a trace of writing on it. This really had Ray worried and Yuna was happily munching away on her next meal with a bright innocent smile.

 _"I...have a daughter?"_ Zarc thought as he looked at Yuna's face and notice the resemblance between them. Her eyes may be a different color, but it had the fire and joy for dueling like he had, her hair was like his, but most importantly, she can communicate with the spirits of Duel Monsters. _This_ was his daughter from another timeline, and part of him realized that things are different there than it was here...but a sense of worry filled him. Did he become the Supreme King Dragon in her timeline as well? Did he seek to kill every human, even his own daughter?

 **"Oh? So I have a child of my own...a legacy that will be remembered. Kehehehe..."** the voice echoed in his mind. Zarc felt his blood turn to ice, as he felt something terrible was bound to happen. What did his counterpart do to his own daugther?

A cold chill ran down his spine as he looked away, gaining Yuna's attention. "Papa...why are you afraid?" she asked, causing Ray to blink at the title she gave Zarc. "...Papa?" she parroted while Zarc gave her a bitter smile. "In a different timeline where my mom was still alive, I had a daughter." he told her, explaining the non-linear timeline and the infinite possibilites in them. With the revelation that Zarc had a child sweet as Yuna made Ray understand Zarc's hidden pain and fears.

The concept of non-linear timelines are understandable, with the fact that some important events in history cannot be altered drastically or the universe will collaspe upon itself. And given Zarc had genocidal tendencies before showed how wrong he was gave him a horrifying truth.

At the same time, Ray felt a twinge of jealousy at the fact Zarc had a kid with some girl in a different timeline. "Yuna...have you heard of the Supreme King Dragon?" Ray cautiously asked, noticing Zarc flinch at the title. "You mean Papa? He's right here!" Yuna answered, showing a Duel Monster Card as the pair noticed something off about the card the two were so familiar with. Instead of black scales, they were silver-white and was a Light Attribute Monster with different effects...and an overwhelming presence dwelling within.

Yuna blinked as she looked at the card, while Zarc heard a faint whisper from it as Yuna nodded her head before handing it to Zarc. "He wants to talk to you!" Yuna smiled as Zarc hesitantly took the card. Instantly, Zarc saw all white.

"So, you have doubts yourself?" an all so familiar voice spoke, mellow and peaceful while Zarc turned to see in this white void the Light incarnation of the Supreme King Dragon Z-ARC looking down at him. "How can I not?" Zarc answered, doubt dripping from his voice. "If you became the Supreme King Dragon hell-bent on killing humanity, did it include your daughter as well?"

 **"Zarc would not do that!** " a voice shot back, surprising the former Demon Duelist as he heard rushing footsteps and wings flying. Standing by Supreme King Dragon Z-ARC was Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clearwing Synchro Dragon and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. **"You give yourself so much doubt of control Zarc."** Starve Venom grumbled as he looked at his former master's alternate self. **"Yuna was [your] source of self-control when [you] went on a rampage. Her laugh, her very smile as a baby quelled [your] wrath when Ray confronted [you] and divided us into four again."**

 **"That's not all, [you] gave Yuna Chronograph Magician and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon to keep her safe before [you] turned into the Supreme King Dragon. [You] wanted her safe no matter what!"** Clearwing joined in, her eyes serious through this exchange.

 **"She even has the same dream you have, and did succeed: bringing smiles to both people and Duel Monsters!"** Odd-Eyes chipped in, his beak like jaws curled upward in a smile as he was drawn back into nostalgia.

 **"Duel her Zarc,"** Dark Rebellion told him, **"Learn from her dueling of what you had lost, and what you can regain."**

"It was thanks to my daughter, that I am able to follow that same dream again. The same dream Ray believed I could achieve, the hope I thought was lost." Z-ARC spoke, looking down at his alternative self with a peaceful look in his eyes, a gentle warmth and happiness in them that Zarc wanted to have. "I gave her hope in the future to believe in, and she traveled through the four dimensions, seeking my reincarnations out and reminded us of what dueling truly was. I dueled her as she pulled out all the stops, she reminded me of the day I became a father, to hear her first laugh and the sight of her first smile. I was no longer afraid of losing because as long as you and everyone else had fun, you truly are a winner."

Zarc paused at that, recalling his final duel a while back, that smile he made and longed to feel again. If Yuna could truly help remind of what he had lost, then perhaps he should take the chance. "I see," Zarc muttered, a hint of a smile on his own face as he looked at his counterpart and his four dragons.

* * *

*Unknown amount of time later*

Yuya and Yuzu were surprised by this summons, alongside Yugo, Rin, Serena, Yuri, Yuto and Ruri as they sat on the seats in the duel stadium with various others to watch this duel with confusion. After the Maximum Crisis; purifying Zarc of the malice he held, the former Demon Duelist refused to use his cards in any duel again and had been unable to smile. This naturally worried Ray and his own reincarnations since the former wished to see his smile again while the latter felt the hollowness in Zarc's heart. It was truly surprising that Zarc was dueling an unknown duelist, and challenged in the Traditional Format of all things. No Action Duels, no Action Cards, just the oldest style of dueling during the time of the King of Games.

"Are you ready?" Zarc asked Yuna, seeing a resolve in her eyes and a stubborness that resembled one person he was familiar with. _"Could it be that her mother is...?"_ he thought as the two duelists drew five cards. "It's time to duel!" Yuna challenged.

Zarc LP: 8000

Hand: 5

Yuna LP: 8000

Hand: 5

"I'll start things first!" Zarc spoke as he drew his card and he heard the voices of his monsters whisper to him. "I set Scale 0 Suprem King Gate Zero and Scale 13 Supreme King Gate Infinity!" Zarc announced as he placed the two cards in the Pendulum Zones as the two monsters manifested themselves on his field in blue pillars as his own heart started to beat a little faster than usual. "Swing Pendulum of my soul, craft the path that leads to supremacy...PENDULUM SUMMON!" the former Demon Duelist chanted as he raised his hand into the air. "Appear my monster servants, Supreme King Dragon Darkwurms!"

 **Supereme King Dragon Darkwurm**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **PS: 5**

 **[Dragon/Pendulum/Effect]**

 **ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 1200**

 **"That's right Zarc, duel...duel with rage and bloodlust like old times."** the voice whispered to him as he mentally winced at the allure but swallowed it down as he focused on the duel at hand, unaware that Yuna noticed him flinch slightly.

"I set one card and end my turn." Zarc finished as he placed the card in the slot. Yuna drew her card and she heard her monsters, even her own father's spirit guide her. "I play the Magic Card Double Summon! This turn I can Normal Summon two monsters instead of one. I call out Timebreaker Magician and White Wing Magician!" Yuna announced as she summoned a young male magician with a short sword as a female Magician appeared by his side, her attire resembling a certain dragon in its design. "Now I tune Level 4 White Wing Magician and Level 3 Timebreaker Magician!"

The two monsters leapt into the air as White Wing Magician became four green rings that scanned Timebreaker Magician, turning him into a yellow outline of himself before turning into three stars as a pillar of light erupted forth.

"Shining wings, deliver divine speed and illuminate heaven and earth!" Yuna chanted. "Wait, that's my...!" Yugo gasped from his seat, spilling his drink in shock onto the person sitting below his seat.

"I Synchro Summon Level 7, Clearwing Fast Dragon!" Yuna exclaimed as she drew the card from her Extra Deck and slammed it onto the blade. The light died down as Clearwing Fast Dragon appeared in all of her glory as Yuna smiled at her friend.

"Who is that girl?" Yuri asked calmly, his eyes focused on the girl as all eight counterparts of Zarc and Ray looked at the latter for answers. "She come's from a different timeline and is...Zarc's daughter..."

"EH!?" exclaimed the eight counterparts as shock erupted forth. For the Yu Boys, since they were Zarc as well, it meant that Yuna was _their_ daughter as well, and what was worse? They were only fourteen! For the girls however, they knew that Ray was having troubles now with that child. One hand, Ray never got to confess her feelings to Zarc whom was in a state of depression and solitude, the second was that Zarc might go out of his way to find out whom the girl's mother was...and break Ray's heart without knowing it.

The nine were so deep in thought that the duel had moved on escalated quickly to the point that Yuna had four dragon counterparts to the Four Heavenly Dragons and Zarc having only his two Darkwurms.

"I commend your efforts Yuna," Zarc muttered as he picked a card from his hand. "But now the real test has begun! Whenever any cards are destroyed on my field, I'm allowed to special summon this monster!" Zarc announced as he revealed the card in his hand "Read and record the chronicles of time, omniscient magician that governs the flow of history, appear Chronograph Magician!" he called out as he slammed his card onto the duel disk.

A gear and clock hand alongside Roman numbers appeared, spinning in an endless cycle of time before a shape manifested as the Roman numbers adorned its robe while the gear became the shield and the clock hand a sword as Chronograph Magician appeared.

 **"Now...summon me..."**

Zarc winced at the sound of the dark voice as he saw the miasma leaking from his Extra Deck. He needed to do this, if Yuna saved her father from the darkness of the Supreme King, then she should be able to defeat his own as well.

"No..." Ray muttered as everyone was unnerved by the appearance of Chronograph Magician as the Spellcaster raised his blade in the air as church bells began ringing. "I release Chronograph Magician to banish the four Celestial Magicians from my Deck, Extra Deck, Field or Graveyard in order to activate this power...Chronograph Magician!" Zarc cried out as the sky darkended and thunder roared. "Become my sacrifice! Violet Poison Magician, Black Fang Magician, White Wing Magician, Double Iris Magician!" Zarc called out as the four Celestial Magicians appeared on his side of the field, a silhouette of the Four Heavenly Dragons overshadowing them.

"As the ones whom represent the Four Heavenly Dragons, become the cornerstone of supremancy!" he roared out as his Extra Deck slot of his duel disk opened up as the black miasma erupted skyward, swallowing Chronograph Magician and the Four Celestial Magician.

"The ultimate dragon that governs the Four Heavenly Dragons and reigns supreme in the fifth dimension, descend upon this field and smite all who oppose you!" the Demon Duelist chanted, his yellow eyes glowing and pupils siltted as he glared at Yuna. "Intergration Summon!" With that, Zarc flew up into the dark clouds as red lightning bursted forth. "Come forth, Supreme King Dragon Zarc!"

 _"Yuna,"_ Zarc thought as he felt the malice starting to consume his consciousness. _"I believe in you..."_ then he knew no more.

A single pair of massive wings bursted forth, gleaming red eyes that instilled fear with a single glare peeked from the darkness. With a single flap of its wings, the clouds dispersed as lo and behold, the Supreme King Dragon Zarc has appeared.

 **"It's over."** the dragon stated, as everyone noticed that Zarc himself was nowhere to be found, not even where he would be expected to be when he became the Supreme King Dragon. **"Behold my power! Whenever I'm summoned to the field, all monsters on your side are destroyed and you take damage equal to the sum of their attack points!"** he sneered as Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, Clearwing Fast Dragon, Dark Anthelion Dragon, and Starve Venomy Dragon were destroyed by bolts of lightning that were then moving towards Yuna.

She didn't panic, all she did was pick up a card from her hand and placed it on her duel disk just when the lightning swallowed her. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light and looked surprised to see the girl standing unharmed.

Yuna LP: 3800

Hand: 4

Zarc LP: 4500

Hand: 3

 **"How?!"** The Supreme King Dragon demanded, surprised that she received no damage from his ability. "Tsk, tsk, tsk!" Yuna chided childishly with a wiggle of her finger and a wink. "Didn't your recall that if one discards Kuriboh from their hand to the graveyard they negate damage?" she taunted childishly as everyone looked at her with a dumbfounded expression and disbelief at the use of such an old card. That was when the Supreme King Dragon's draconic face snarled at her. **"YOU MOCK ME?! HOW DARE YOU DENY THE MIGHT OF THE SUPREME KING DRAGON WITH THAT PUNY KURIBOH!"** he raged. He was played a fool by a child, and worse yet, by his own (technically a different version of himself) daughter none the less!

"Wow, she's good." Serena commented with a low whistle of awe as Ruri looked a bit worried at the girl. "She's facing Zarc's ace monster, that's not to mention very angry at the moment; how will she get out of this one?" Ruri pondered as Rin noticed the glint in Yuna's eyes. "I'm betting we're about to find out." she answered. "I just hope she can stop Zarc soon..." Ray muttered, wondering where Zarc's physical body was.

 **"I set a card face down and end my turn!"** Zarc snarled with contempt in his voice as a projection of a face down card appeared on his side of the field. "Zarc, you brought out your ace," Yuna told him as a strange aura enveloped her body. "-now I summon mine!" she stated as her right eye turned yellow and the pupil siltted. "Whenever cards on _my_ side of the field are destroyed, I'm allowed to summon this card." she explained as she revealed the card in her hand. "Omniscient magician that reads the stars, time, space, and fate answer my prayer and lend me your power! Astrograph Magician!"

"Say what!?" Yuya exclaimed, "That card is...!" Yuto muttered, "Oh shit...!" Yugo swore, "Oh~!" Yuri noticed with a grin. Ray narrowed her eyes as she realized what Yuna was intending, and didn't like where this was leading. "Should we prepare to evacuate?" Yuzu asked as she noticed the audience panicking a little from the appearance of the Supreme King Dragon's summon. "No..." Ray spoke, gaining her reincarnation's attention. "Have faith in Yuna." she answered with her lips slowly curling upwards, a sense of hope in her voice leaking out.

"With Astrograph Magician, my four dragons return to the field!" Yuna explained as with a wave of his staff, the four dragons born of Pendulum returned from her Extra Deck. "Now I activate his special ability. By sacrificing him, I can harness the Four Heavenly Dragons in my Deck, Extra Deck, Field and Graveyard to special summon a new monster."

"She's going to what?" Leo asked from afar, watching this duel with his family as Reiji, Himika and Reira were shocked with the Supreme King Dragon's return. Yusho and Yoko watched from their own seats, surprised by this girl's skill and strategy and the similar cards she has that were Zarc's own. The main question was: Who was this girl?

"Astrograph Magician, with your confound powers, grant us a miracle!" Yuna prayed as the Spellcaster destroyed himself. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clearwing Synchro Dragon, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon..." she recited softly as the Four Heavenly Dragons appeared in ghostly forms around her that only Zarc, Yuya, Yuzu, Yugo, Rin, Ruri, Yuto, Serena, Yuri and Ray could see.

"Become the pathways towards supremacy!"

Light erupted from her Deck and Extra Deck as the four cards flew towards the sky, becoming a bright sphere of myraids of colors as everyone watched, transfixed to its radiance. "The great dragon born in the fifth dimension and one who benevolently guides the Four Heavenly Dragons, descend upon this plane of existence and protect the balance of creation!" Yuna chanted, the aura around her growing stronger as the Supreme King Dragon shielded his eyes from the light.

"Intergration Summon! Descend now, Palladium Dragon King Zarc!"

The sphere of light bursted forth as a giant being descended towards the ground. Its wings and body size matching the Supreme King Dragon Zarc as said monster glared at its counterpart with utter loathing. With silver grey scales and green highlights, armor adorned with scratches of many battles as yellow eyes glared into red ones as Palladium Dragon King Zarc issued his roar.

Palladium Dragon King Zarc

Attribute: Light

[Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion/Synchro/Xyz]

PS: 1

ORU: 4

"At long last, I take to the field." The Palladium Dragon King spoke, hovering behind Yuna dutifully as the Supreme King Dragon snarled at his counterpart. **"I will break you!"** he snarled. "Go ahead and try." the Palladium Dragon King shot back calmly.

"Holy..." Yugo swore, trying to comprehend what in the world is going on and why there are two Zarcs in one place. Everyone was baffled and confused with what is going on here, the surreal was too much. "I'm getting the shivers..." Yuya muttered, using the line of one of his fellow underclassmen at You Show School at the sight of two Zarcs in one duel.

"Now witness to my power Supreme King," The Palladium Dragon King spoke, his body glowing a benevolent sky blue aura as it enveloped Yuna. "Whenever I'm summon, I can give my summoner life points equal to the attack of all monsters on her side of the field with the exception of me."

"...Say what?" Yuri asked, utter surprise at such an absurd ability to regain life points. "It's similar to the Supreme King Dragon's when he's summoned...but more benevolent." Yuzu noted as Ray watched, seeing the other Zarc from a different timeline aiding his daughter and felt his emotions. Pride, love, warmth, joy, loyalty...he treasures Yuna dearly if his abilities were to say anything.

"The total amount of life points Yuna gets-" Serena noted as she began doing the math. "It's 10,500 points..." Ruri finished with awe.

Yuna LP: 3800-14,300

"That's a completely absurd ability!" Sawatari commented with a slacked jaw. "I the man Gongenzaka agree, although it will help her survive the onslaught of the Supreme King Dragon." Gongenzaka noted as he cupped his chin in thought. The two shared a glance as they recalled their own duels with Zarc and his rather absurd abilities and nodded their heads in agreement. Anything related to Zarc in some way always has some level of absurdness to it that just makes it totally unfair in a duel.

The Supreme King Dragon was rather...agitated with the ability, which was the counter to his own summoning ability. Which means that he's also immune to any ordinary method of destruction as long as other monsters are in the Graveyard or Banished, a stalemate against the Palladium Dragon King if they do battle...unless he finds a way to destroy those other monsters of hers.

"LADIES AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNND GENTLEMEN!" Yuna shouted with arms waved, a carefree smile on her face.

"That girl..." Yuya smiled sheepishly at the line, getting a sense of Deja vu. "Like father like daughter, eh?" Yugo teased as he nudged Yuya with his elbow and a sly grin. "Geez, another entertainer. Will it ever end?" Yuri mused with a wry grin on his face as Yuna turned to the audience. "I'm glad you've all stayed for the first act of this duel, but now the second act has begun! Get ready folks, because the fun has just begun!"

* * *

 **The collision is inevitable. The impact will be unavoidable. The Pendulum will swing towards a new path of victory. Stay tune for Part 2!**


	4. Bonds of Pendulum

**This was a long one to write, what to plan out, carefully managing and calculating the numbers in my head. I'm just glad I was able to get this done and over with. Enjoy this last chapter of the two-part special of Bonds of Pendulum AU arc!**

* * *

The moment Yuna said those trademark lines of the Sakaki family, she held her hand out in front of her. "Appear, the circuit of the future!" Yuna called out as a strange portal appeared before her monsters. This naturally caught everyone off guard with what she was doing. "The conditions are four Dragon-Type Pendulum Monsters...Circuit combine!" she shouted as her four dragons entered the nodes as four arrows glowed red. "Link Summon! Appear, embodiment of my soul and one who connects all to the future...Link 4! Una, Heiress of the Palladium Dragon King!"

 **"What?! Link Summon?!"** Supreme King Dragon Zarc exclaimed in shock as everyone was caught off guard by this new summoning method. "Yuya, you sure you and Yuzu had a child? Because I feel like this is a trait that the both you and Yuna share in finding new summons." Yuri commented, getting a stutter from Yuya and a whack in the head by a paper fan courtesy of Yuzu whose cheeks were bright red at the implications.

"Thanks to this being a Link Monster, it goes to the Extra Monster Zone above the main Monster Zone." Yuna explained as everyone was surprised of a new area on the duel disk Yuna had.

Una,Heiress of the Palladium Dragon King

Attribute: Light

Spellcaster/Link/Effect

Link-4

ATK/ 0 DEF/0

"That had has no attack nor defense, how is she going to win with that?" Yugo muttered to himself. "It probably relies on its own unique abilities." Yuto answered his Synchro counterpart.

"When Una is on the field and is linked to one Pendulum Monster, it cannot be targeted by battle or card effects of any kind. Also if targeted by a monster during Battle Phase, it redirects it towards one of the monsters linked to it."

The Supreme King Dragon narrowed his eyes with distaste and a bit of respect. Even if he were to fight, it would go against the Palladium Dragon King instantly. "Then I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Yuna announced, her turn ending.

Yuna LP: 14,300

Hand: 2

Zarc LP: 4500

Hand: 3

 **"My turn,"** the Supreme King Dragon growled as everyone wondered how this dragon was to draw a card as it remained still. **"I Pendulum Summon back my Darkwurms and then Overlay! The fangs of rebellion who live in the pitch black darkness! Give in and obey me! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Supreme King Servant Dark Rebellion!"**

Yuto felt his own Dark Rebellion react to the card, felt its sadness and anger at the counterpart Zarc had summoned. It also felt concern for Yuna, the daughter of its former master whom was facing the embodiment of malice itself in a duel. **"By using one Overlay Unit, my Dark Rebellion reduces Palladium Dragon King Zarc's attack to 0 and gain those attack points!"**

Dark electricity surged towards Palladium Dragon King Zarc whom merely spared a glance at the Xyz Monster as his attack turned to zero.

Palladium Dragon King Zarc ATK: 4000-0

Supreme King Servant Dark Rebellion ATK: 2500-6500

 **"Battle! Dark Rebellion attacks that worthless counterpart!"** the Supreme King Dragon commanded as Dark Rebellion charged. "I activate my trap, Draining Shield! It negates your monster's attack and I gain life points equal to the amount the monster has!" Yuna countered as a barrier appeared before Palladium Dragon King Zarc as Dark Rebellion collided against it.

Yuna LP: 14,300-20,800

"That's a lot of life points..." Rin whistled out, surprised by this turn of events as she appreciated the usage of a card that was ironically did what Zarc's two Supreme King Gates did. "I agree, she stopped a dangerous attack while increasing her own life points. Her skills rival Zarc's, she must truly be his daughter." Yugo nodded his head as he believed in Yuna being able to make Zarc smile again.

 **"Not yet, I still have two more moves to make. I myself attack Palladium Dragon King!"** the Supreme King Dragon snarled as he swung his fist at his Light counterpart whom blocked it with his gauntlet.

Yuna LP: 20,800-16,800

 **"I set one card down and end my turn."** the Supreme King finished as he glared at his counterpart whom calmly looked at him. He loathed the Palladium Dragon King, he had four Overlay Units on him, the souls of his most loyal monsters...something the Supreme King Dragon did not have, he was majestic, noble, and dangerously calm. He was an older version of himself he had nearly forgotten, and had time to hone his gifts and unity with the dragons to perform such a miracle.

Zarc's Hand: 2

Red eyes glanced upon Yuna and even then, a sense of pride swelled in his heart. Although his daughter in a different timeline, she was capable of what he was able to do...and more with this 'Link Summon' of hers.

"My turn, I draw!" Yuna announced as she drew her card and looked at it. "It is time to see my power now, Supreme King Dragon." his counterpart spoke as Yuna nodded her head. "I place one card face down." she told her opponent and raised her arm to the sky "Next, by using an Overlay Unit from Palladium Dragon King Zarc, I can add one card from my deck to my hand. But I'm going to use up all four of them!"

"She's what?!" Yuto and Ruri exclaimed, surprised that Yuna was using all of her Overlay Units in one turn as four random cards popped out of her deck and she pulled them out. "Next, with Scale 0 King of Pendulum Zarc and Scale 13 Queen of Pendulum Ray, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

"She's WHAT?!" the entire audience exclaimed as to blue columms of light appeared, one a human version of Zarc himself dressed in a noble king's garments with a crown and the other one revealing Ray herself in that of a queen's garments hovering in the Pendulum Zones. If anyone were to take notice, they looked a bit older than the ones they are familiar with.

 _ **"I knew it...her mother IS Ray."**_ The Supreme King Dragon thought. No wonder why he had to take her seriously the minute he was summoned. Yuna was the combination of two of the most talented duelists in the United World and was worthy of surpassing them. His own daughter (he was actually getting fond of calling her that) was truly pushing him to his potential.

When the girls were naturally surprised that Yuna actually Pendulum Summoned, they were surprised that Ray herself was in her deck, including said woman herself while wondering why her other self is now a card.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Palladium Dragon King Zarc spoke out, surprising everyone while Supreme King Dragon Zarc rolled an eye in exasperation of the line while Yuya was once again being teased for 'creating another entertainer' as the Light counterpart of Zarc began reciting his line. "I would love to introduce to you four of our special casts of this duel, Yuna?"

"That's right, with the scales at 0 and 13, I can summon monsters from levels 1 through 12. Swing Pendulum of my Soul! Mark a path through past and future towards a new era!" Yuna chanted as she swung her arm into the air. "Pendulum Summon, appear the four chosen by the king!" with that, four human shaped duel monsters appeared on the field beside her, her Link Monster, and the Intergration Monster.

"Hello everyone! I hope you're ready for the show!"

Yuya gasped as everyones eyes nearly popped out in shock at the sight before them.

"Let's roll out in style folks!"

"In the most spectacular!"

"And oh so exciting..."

"-DUEL OF THE CENTURY!"

"I'd like to introduce Ringmaster Yuya, Tactical Yuri, Windrider Yugo, and Shadowknight Yuto, the cast of Act II!" Yuna smiled. The four monster counterparts of the Yu-Boys looked at Yuna and her monster counterpart with a smile and nod of their heads as Una, Heiress of the Palladium Dragon King began glowing with power.

"Now you get something in return Supreme King Dragon. Since my Palladium Dragon King Zarc used all four Overlays in one turn, you're allowed to fulfill any requirement to summon any monster this turn." Yuna told him as everyone gapped at that.

"Could it be that Zarc will now be able to summon...?" Reiji pondered, worried that his niece was driving herself into a corner now.

 **"Very well then, allow me to show you MY evolution!"** The Supreme King Dragon bellowed as five Pendulum Supreme King Servant Dragons, the four malicious counterparts of the four Heavenly Dragons alongside Astrograph Magician and Chronograph Magician appeared, even the Imperial Mode form circling around him in a ring of light as his body turning into dark clouds, taking the others within it.

 **"The ultimate dragon that rules over the four Heavenly Dragons and reigns supreme in all dimensions!"**

The air shook as Yuna, her father and his reincarnations, her mother, and everyone watching this duel witnessed the evolution of the Demon Duelist again.

 **"Devour the light known as hope within the depths of chaos and inflict unfathomable despair! Advanced Intergration Summon! Descend and wreak havoc, Supreme King Dragon Zarc-Satanael Mode!"**

"Did he say...Satanael Mode?" Ray gapped as it was completely different from the Imperial Mode she had fought alongside Zarc's reincarnations.

The form was shrunk, but it was completely humanoid in shape as Zarc stood there, his body adorned in armor mofits of his Supreme King Dragon self as he was wielding an organic duel disk on his arm. Six pairs of black feathered wings erupted from his back as a black halo hovered over the mockery of a crown that adorned his head.

Supreme King Dragon Zarc-Satanael Mode

Attribute-Dark

Level 12

Dragon/Pendulum/Ritual/Fusion/Synchro/Xyz/Effect

Overlay Units: 6

ATK/ 6000

DEF/ 6000

"I really have fallen far to the dark side in this dimension..." Palladium Dragon King Zarc noted as his fallen other raised a hand. **"I activate my ability, whenever I'm summoned, all monsters on my opponent's side of the field have their abilities negated and are destroyed and I gain life points equal to their total attack! Also, Magic, Trap and Pendulum cards cannot use their abilities!"**

"No way!" Serena shouted in shock. "This can't be!" Ruri exclaimed in horror. "Yuna, you better do something...!" Yuri muttered, actually showing genuine concern for someone he barely knew.

Dark halo rings appeared over Yuna's monsters as they emitted a dark light, causing her monsters to scream out in pain before being destroyed as Zarc himself conjoured a sphere of dark light. **"Now, I attack you directly."** he stated as he threw it at her. It struck her true to form and despite the thought of it being a destructive light that would explode, when it struck Yuna it felt like being pelted with a marshmallow before it exploded into a bright light.

She shook her head as she was mildly dazed and felt her life points take a dip.

Yuna LP: 20,8000-14,800

Zarc LP: 4500-12,500

 **"I activate my next ability, by using one Overlay Unit, I half my attack for this turn only to attack again."** Zarc continued as he crushed an Overlay Unit and threw another sphere of dark light at Yuna.

Yuna LP: 14,800-11,800

 **"I end my turn with two face downs and end my turn."**

Zarc Hand: 1

Yuna smiled despite her situation, her heart was beating fast as she noticed a gleam in her opponent's eyes. There was pride in them, at _her_ ; he must not know it, but he must be having fun right now. "My turn, draw!" she announced as she drew her card and smirked. "I play the Magic card Card of Sanctity! With this, we both draw until we have six cards in our hands!"

"The ultimate card of hand renewal..." Yuri muttered with utter awe in his voice as everyone dropped their jaws in surprise of ownership of such a rare and powerful card. That card has been lost to the ravages of time and only exists in the databanks of Duel Monsters. For Yuna to have that card was quite a sight to behold.

"With my set Pendulum Scales, I Pendulum Summon my monsters back to the field. Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Zarc...ARISE!" Yuna called out as a Pendulum portal opened up as her monsters returned. "Next, I play Pendulum Fusion Gate! When I have Ringmaster Yuya and Tactical Yuri on the field, I can use them to Fusion Summon!"

 **"Fuse two of the fragments?"** Zarc inquired. "Child of joy, become with with the child of acknowledgement...and become the form of perfection!" Yuna chanted as Ringmaster Yuya and Tactical Yuri leapt into a fusion portal as a new entity appeared. "I Fusion Summon! Descend now level 7...Noble warrior of darkness. Fusion Shadow Paladin Zarc!" Erupting from the portal, a dark shadow landed, revealing another Zarc in dark armor that had an intimidating glare in his eyes as he swung his blade to cut the air.

Fusion Shadow Paladin Zarc

Attribute Dark

Level 7

Spellcaster/Fusion/Pendulum/Union/Effect

ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 2000

"Now his effect activates, he takes Starve Venom Fusion Dragon from either my Graveyard or Banished Zone and equip it as an Equip Magic, allowing him to use its powers as his own!" Yuna explained as a portal to the Banished Zone opened up as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon came forth as Zarc's Fusion Monster counterpart rode it like his trusted mount.

ATK/ 2500-5300 DEF/ 2000-4000

"Well I'll be, this girl of our is quite surprising, eh Yuya~?" Yuri teased, the implication causing all five girls to have rather vivid imaginations and red faces behind the Fusion boy's words as Yuya stuttered and told him not to word it out like that.

"Fusion Shadow Paladin Zarc now uses Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's ability to increase its attack equal to the amount of all special summoned monsters on your field!" Yuna held her hand out as the rider and mount surged with power as the two charged at the Demon Duelist.

 **"I use my Overlay Unit to negate your monster's ability!"** Zarc shouted as a black halo hovered over the Union Monster as their attack reverted and were engulfed in the dark light. Just as they were being consumed Fusion Shadow Paladin Zarc took the blow as Starve Venom cried out for his master's demise. "Whenever my monster is destroyed, Starve Venom takes to the field, awaiting to avenge its master." Yuna told Zarc as Starve Venom howled furiously at the Demon Duelist.

Yuna LP: 11,800-11,700

Yuna smirked at that as a card popped out of her deck as she pulled it out, the voice of Yuya echoing from the Extra Deck as Starve Venom was special summoned on her side of the field when Zarc's Fusion Monster self was destroyed. Zarc used two Overlay Units, four more to go as she looked at the Magic Card she treasured dearly in her hands. And the Demon Duelist felt like he knew that smirk from somewhere, but he could not recall where...

For Palladium Dragon King Zarc, he was looking at himself in a mirror years ago when he got Starve Venom whom greeted him with a friendly roar. He remembered the minor tournaments he did to win with Purple Poison Magician when its spirit evolved and inhabited the new card as Starve Venom.

* * *

*Flashback-United World (Yuna's timeline)*

"Let's finish them off Purple Poison Magician!" Zarc's childhood self shouted as his monster delivered the final blow on his opponent as their life points depleted to zero. Zarc cheered for his monster as the holograms disappeared before grabbing the card from the blade. That was when he notice the faint glow of the card as a second one appeared right next to it, and it was a _Fusion_ Monster. "Starve Venom...Fusion Dragon?" the young Zarc asked himself as he noticed the spirit of Purple Poison Magician turn into said dragon.

 **"At long last, I have evolved!"** the now turned dragon roared out as Zarc was surprised by that and hearing the voices of 'No fairs!' from Double Iris Magician, White Wing Magician, and Black Fang Magician in his deck. "What's going on Purple Poison?" Zarc asked as the dragon looked at him. **"Master, I am now Starve Venom Fusion Dragon thanks to you."** Starve Venom spoke to him, his eyes holding a fondment of his master. **"As I gained experience through our duels together, I was able to evolve my power and form...a gift that Duel Spirits naturally possess.** " Starve Venom explained as Zarc pulled out the other three Celestial Magicians from his deck as their spirits manifested.

"That's right! The various archetypes of Duel Monsters evolve over time as well through constant uses in duels and if the bond between cards and master a strong; we evolve to become stronger!" White Wing Magician explain with a wink. "Not to mention that while we inhabit our new form and cards, the old ones we evolved from also contain portions of our original powers, allowing you to still use them alongside facsimilies of our former selfs." This awed the young Zarc as he smiled. "I promise you guys this, one day I'll get you guys to evolve your powers and together we'll become the greatest group that'll bring smiles to both Duelists and Duel Monsters!" he told them as they all smiled.

"That's right! Smiles to everyone, a universe full of smiles right?" Double Iris Magician asked as Zarc smiled and nodded his head. "Then let's do this together." Black Fang Magician agreed with a small smile on his rather stoic face.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

"I'm not done yet Zarc, next I play Pendulum Synchro Gate! It summons Ringmaster Yuya from my Extra Deck, and with my Level 3 Tuner Windrider Yugo, I'll tune them!" With that, Yuya erupted from the Pendulum Portal as he and Yugo looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement. Yugo revved up his D-Wheel and drove forward with Yuya following after him. Then, the patterns of Synchro Summoning began.

"Child of joy, drive down the road to greatness at the speed of light and become a beacon of inspiration! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 7! The radiant hero of the four winds, Synchro Sky Paladin Zarc!"

 **"Another combination of the fragments?"** the Supreme King Dragon asked as a beam of light descended from the sky as another version of Zarc in armor colored in that of the Synchro Realms swung his spear.

Synchro Sky Paladin Zarc

Attribute Wind

Spellcaster/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect

ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 2000

"Oh, that is so cool eh Yuya? It reminds of of the time when you first created Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon when you faced Jack in the Friendship Cup!" Yugo exclaimed as Rin smiled at his enthusiasm of their counterparts working together as Duel Monsters. "I have to admit it, but if you guys are in there, then does that mean we're in there as well? I mean wherever Zarc goes, Ray is usualy close by, right?" Rin spoke aloud as they blinked at the notion.

"Just like Fusion Shadow Paladin Zarc, Synchro Sky Paladin Zarc can summon Clear Wing Synchro Dragon from the Graveyard and is equipped to him" Yuna smiled as the portal to the Graveyard opened up as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon flew out as the Sky Paladin jumped onto its back as it took to the skies.

ATK/ 5000

DEF/ 4000

"I can now automatically use Clearwing's ability on you regardless if you used an ability or not, Dichroic Mirror! Say farewell to your own monster!" Yuna challenged him as Zarc merely held his hand out. **"I activate the Trap Supreme King's Penalty. Whenever I'm targeted by a monster's ability, it is negated and the monster itself is destroyed."** he countered as his Trap card absorbed the light and fired it back at Synchro Sky Paladin and Clearwing, destroying the rider who took the blow for his friend as Clearwing returned to the Monster Zone. That was when a third card appeared from Yuna's deck by the effects of her other Gate cards.

"Now for the last one, I play Pendulum Xyz Gate! And you should already know what that means...!" she smiled as Zarc himself had a grin at the sight. Ringmaster Yuya appeared from the Extra Deck as he and Yuto bore similar smirks as their Levels increased to 7. "With Yuya and Yuto I...OVERLAY!" With that, the two boys descended into the Overlay Network as a pillar of light erupted.

"Child of radiant joy, be reborn through the deep blackness and strike down the malicious for a better tomorrow! Xzy Summon! Arise Rank 7! The warrior of devastation called by calamity! Xyz Phantom Paladin Zarc!"

Xyz Phantom Paladin Zarc

Attribute Dark

Spellcaster/Pendulum/Xyz/Effect

ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 2000

"I now activate my Xyz Monster's ability, Dark Rebellion returns from my Graveyard and is treated as an Equip Magic card and Phantom Paladin gains its abilities!" Just like the other variations of Zarc, he rode his trusty comrade as three of the four Heavenly Dragons roared to each other in a harmonious song.

ATK/ 2500-5000

DEF/ 2000-4000

The Demon Duelist listened to it carefully and it was beautiful. And for the first time after all this, a single tear fell from his eye. He wasn't alone as his reincarnations in the stands were also crying. "He's sad," Yuto spoke up, gaining Ray's sharp attention. "He's seeing the audience, himself, even his monsters excited and joyful at such a duel. He's enjoying it, but at the same time, a great sorrow is in him." Yuto sniffed as Yuya was the first to begin sobbing. "He really wanted to brings smiles to both people and Duel Monsters...and he's realized he's lost himself this whole time...!"

It tore Ray greatly at this revelation, Zarc was a sweet guy before duels became violent and after the Maximum Crisis she thought Zarc had lost everything that day when he came to his senses. He looked so empty, so lost...it pained her to see him like that. But then Yuna came and he was actually feeling something other than bitterness, self-deprication and self-loathing over his past choices. "...Go Yuna, bring back Zarc's smile to us." she whispered softly to herself.

"I activate Xyz Phantom Paladin Zarc's ability! By using an Overlay Unit, shaves off life points equal to half of your monster's attack, Treacherous Reqiuem!" Yuna called out as Zarc's Xyz Monster self and Dark Rebellion combined their powers as a wave of lightning surged towards the Demon Duelist.

 **"I activate my ability, by using an Overlay Unit and by Banishing Supreme King Gate Zero, all abilities of a single monster are negated regardless of other card effects for three turns."** Zarc countered as he destroyed his Pendulum Scale without a second thought as a barrier protected him and Yuna's Xyz Monster's abilities were neutralized. "I activate the Magic Card, Resurrection of the Dead (Monster Reborn)!" Yuna shouted as she played the very useful card out on the field.

"Let the gateways of the afterlife open up, fly in and aid us Una!"

The Link Monster that was Yuna's monster self appeared and she smiled at her returned as Yuna nodded her head. "Since Una is linked to three monsters, I can activate her second ability! By paying a 1000 life points, I can draw a card from my deck!" Yuna told him as she drew her card and smirked. "Next I use Queen of Pendulum Ray's Pendulum ability to special summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and then activate the Ritual Magic, Bonds of Pendulum!"

 **"Bonds of Pendulum?"** Zarc asked, confusion on his face as Palladium Dragon King Zarc spoke. "The Pendulum swings both ways, joy with sorrow, hate with love, chaos for order, fear and hesitation into courage." he told his fallen other as a Pendulum Portal appeared. "Now, witness how Pendulum Summon has brought the four dimensions together into what it is now."

Yuna clasp her hands in prayer as she began the chant. "The legendary hero reborn in the aether, descend upon the field of conflicts and make it sway towards a peaceful future..." she spoke softly as Palladium Dragon King Zarc, King of Pendulum Zarc in the Pendulum Zone, Fusion Shadow Paladin Zarc, Synchro Sky Paladin Zarc, Xyz Phantom Paladin Zarc, and the Four Heavenly Dragons turned into myraids of lights that flew into the portal before Yuna looked up with a firm resolve. "Ritual Summon! Descend Level 12, the Hero-King of Four Dimensions: Arc Pendulum King Zarc!"

 **"This girl is..."** Zarc muttered, part of him flustered of how many counterpart cards he had that were all spiffy and nice. Yuna must have loved her father dearly to have this many variations of him. A great pillar of light descended and he beheld his own self from a different timeline as a Hero-King of Old as he pointed his staff towards the Demon Duelist.

Arc Pendulum King Zarc

Level 12

Attribute: Light

Spellcaster/Ritual/Pendulum/Effect

ATK/?

DEF/?

The Ritual Pendulum Monster landed in one of the zones that Una was linked to and the two monster's powers resonated with each other. "My version of Zarc gains the attack and defense of the strongest monster on the field, and Una's Link ability will have to make you target my other monster. But now Una's fourth ability kicks in..." the daughter of Zarc spoke as the Link Monster Una raised her staff to the sky as four spheres of light appeared. "I Banish En Flower, En Moon, En Wind, and En Birds alonside Mozarta the Melodious Maestra from my deck; Lyrical Luscinia Assemble Nightingale, Wind Witch-Winter Bell, and Lunalight Cat Dancer from my Extra Deck to special summon the four Maidens of Nature!"

 **"Four Maidens of Nature...is she?!"** Zarc realized as the four bracelet girls alongside Ray were really getting into this duel now. Morzarta and En Flowers flew to the sky, becoming one as a Pendulum Portal appeared "Now let the ladies take the stage! Blooming passion and radiant hope, descend onto the field with the song of victory, Blossoming Diva Yuzu!"

It was a slightly older Yuzu that appeared, a dress in the mofits of flowers as a crown of flowers rested upon her head as she sang an elegant tune to her summoning. "That's me?" Yuzu asked herself, awestruck as she saw her Duel Monster counterpart turn and smile at her with a friendly wave. Yuzu waved back at her, already cheering for her other self.

Blossoming Diva Yuzu

Attribute: Light

Level 6

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1700

Pendulum/Fairy/Effect

Lunalight Cat Dancer jumped up into the sky above as night descended upon the world as the moon appeared, a radiant shine to it a silhouette appeared.

"In the light of the moon, with elegance and passion you cut down all on the grand stage. Fusion Summon, appear level 6, the magnificent performer of the Moon! Serena the Lunar Dancer!" the second card landed on the duel disk as the moonlight of a projected moon appeared as someone descended from it, with twirl and grace and yet deadly movements, Serena's older counterpart in a dancer's outfit similar to Cat Dancer's took to the stage.

Serena the Lunar Dancer

Attribute: Dark

Level 6

ATK: 2300

DEF: 2000

Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/Effect

"Oh~Powerful, elegant, beautiful and stealing the spotlight like that. She's taken my heart at first sight." Yuri commented with a hand over his heart as Serena attempted murder with a red face as the other three bracelet girls to stop her as Ray smiled at the interaction between the two.

A vortex of wind appeared as Wind Witch Winterbell and En Winds flew into the unforgiving vortex as a bright light bursted forth.

"Now for my third monster. As winter descends with unforgiving winds, cast a spell that soothes the heart, Synchro Summon! Level 8! The Maiden of Winds whose bells spell doom, Winter Sorceress Rin!" With that, the Synchro Monster was placed on the field as Rin's Duel Monster counterpart flew in with the soft chimes of bells as a cold wind followed as she landed besides her other counterparts. Her outfit wasn't what would be a sorceress however as it was-

"Wow Rin, you look like a beautiful bride in that." Yugo bluntly spoke aloud as Rin punched him in the stomach, her face redder than an apple's while Ray knew the implication Rin's Duel Monster counterpart was implying by wearing that dress. After all, it was a girl's dream to be wedded in such a wonderful dress right? Perhaps Rin inherited that desire from her, alongside hitting Zarc's counterpart for his poor choice of words at the time.

Assembly Nightingale and En Birds were the last, and the Overlay Network bursted open as the duo flew in and a pillar of light bursted forth. "In the cover of night, sing with me a song of hope and renewal! Let your wings guide us to a new path! Xyz Summon, Rank 1! The Maiden whom soars towards tomorrow, Nightingale Queen Ruri!" Yuna chanted as she slammed the fourth card onto the field as Ruri descended, wearing feathered robes of a wonderous sage as she landed near her counterparts with a smile.

"You look wonderful in that Ruri." Yuto commented as Ruri smiled with a blush as the atmosphere between the two grew rather warm. Ray found it sweet in its own way with how they grew up like that. She wanted to hug them there and now because of how cute they were.

 **"So, you forsook the En Cards that have given me so much trouble...to summon them?"** Zarc asked, confusion in his voice as the Arc Pendulum King Zarc smirked at him. "I'm not the one in danger...you are." he stated. Confusion on the dark counterpart's face was seen before he noticed something surrounding the Four Maidens of Nature and widen his eyes in realization. "That's right, _they_ act as the En Cards themselves and the requirements on our sides have been fulfilled!" Yuna smiled as Yuzu began creating a wonderous field of flows in the duel field, creating awe of such power.

Ruri was next as she blew a feather out, turning into a myraid of birds that encircled Zarc as he shielded himself, widening his eyes as his Overlay Units were gone and his affinity as Xyz was neutralized. Rin stepped forward and held out a series of dangling bells on a staff and gently rang them, a wonderous sound as a mighty gale ruptured forth and enveloped the Demon Duelist, whose roar echoed out in pain as his Synchro affinity was neutralized. It didn't stop there, as Serena took the stage, performing an elegant and fierce dance as the moon hovered over the field, the light burning Zarc as he howled in pain as his Fusion affinity was neutralized and rendering him into a Ritual Pendulum Monster.

 **"Kisama..!"** Zarc snarled as Yuna looked at him with a determined expression. "Hope will bloom again, and the malice you carry will vanish...Yuzu, end it." she commanded. The Blossoming Diva sang an elegant tune and a vortex of flower petals engulfed the Supreme King Dragon. "You take damage equal to your monster's level by a multiple of 800. You lose 10,400 points."

Zarc's monster form was destroyed and the human form was sent skidding back with his arms crossed in front of him in an attempt to block an invisible blow as he glared at Yuna with a fiery passion that was never there before.

Zarc LP: 12,500-2100

"Trap activate, Pendulum Reborn! I can resurrect one Pendulum Monster from either my face up Extra Deck or Graveyard. From death to life, return to the field Supreme King Dragon Zarc-Satanael Mode!" But something happened with the monster, instead of manifesting around Zarc, it took on its own form, and it was a humanoid shadow in the armor as its red eyes glared at her with contempt.

"He's no longer Fusion, Synchro or Xyz. Allow me to take it from here." Arc Pendulum King Zarc spoke to Yuna whom nodded her head. "Battle! Arc Pendulum King Zarc attacks Supreme King Dragon Zarc Satanael Mode!" Yuna announced.

"But their attacks will be equally matched then!" Yuya pointed out. "But since Zarc is no longer immune to destruction since Yuna summoned those four, they'll destroy each other!" Ray realized as the light and shadow exchanged blows with each other, causing an eruption of smoke to engulf the clashing aspects. The entire stadium shook from the onslaught as it died down, revealing both monsters gone as Queen of Pendulum Ray looked on with worry in her Pendulum Zone.

 _"It's alright mother, I'll bring him back to us."_ Yuna mentally spoke to her as she picked a card from her hand. "I set one card face down while playing the Magic Card Pre-Perparation of Rites! I can add one Ritual Spell from my Deck to my Hand alongside one Ritual Monster from my Deck or Graveyard that lists a monster for that card." Two cards popped up from her Deck as she pulled them out and nodded her head. "I'll activate my second Bonds of Pendulum Ritual card!"

"She has another one?!" Zarc exhaled in disbelief as his eyes widened in revelation. Just as he himself had his card counterparts in her deck, so did Ray herself. "Maidens born with the boons of Nature, become whole again and bring forth the end of malicious force! Ritual Summon, descend Level 12, Arc Pendulum Queen Ray!"

"Me too?" Ray asked, confusion in her voice as it slowly turned into wonderous awe at her monster self. Her hair was undone and flowing freely, a dress white as snow fluttering in the winds, a crown of flowers resting on her head, a nightingale perched on her hand singing a song and a radiant aura gentle as the moon while she smiled.

Arc Pendulum Queen Ray

Level 12

Attribute: Light

Fairy/Pendulum/Ritual/Effect

ATK: 3500

DEF:3600

Zarc was stunned by Ray's counterpart, she was beautiful and breathtaking as she turned her gentle eyes to him and saw a warmth in them. His mind flashed images of Ray- _His Ray_ being there for him. Comforting him when he lost his parents, the promise of the both of them being top duelists, their time bonding with their Duel Monsters. The smiles she had being with him before he started down the path as the Demon Duelist. Why? _Why_ was he feeling this? This longing and confusion in his heart as he heard his counterpart's voice echo in his mind. It was a memory, the memory of when Yuna was born into the world.

He felt it like it was his own memory, the joy and happiness in it was powerful. Then the memory of a little girl and a letter, the message, the tears and smile...

 _"Thank You."_

He felt his heart beat to it and his head was feeling dizzy but tried to focus. That was when Yuna tossed a card to him. "I activated Magical Contract Door. By giving you one Magic card, I get to add a monster to my hand from my Deck." Yuna explained to him as she pulled out one card and added it to her hand. Zarc looked at the card given to him and they widened a fraction when he saw what it was.

"I play my next card, Ancient Rules to Special Summon a Level 5 or higher monster." Yuna panted as she was starting to get worn out from the duel. "Dragon with dichromatic eyes, be reborn from great miracles and assist me in my journery of smiles. Come forth my valiant and beautiful dragon with gleaming eyes! Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon!"

Zarc marveled at this dragon, kin to his beloved Odd-Eyes, the dragon had evolved even further with the power of Pendulum. Its black body had adopted the similarites of Yuya's pendant as it glowed with a wonderous light.

Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon

Attribute: Dark

Dragon/Pendulum/Normal

ATK/ 2700

DEF/ 2000

"With that...I...End my turn..." she panted and Zarc was starting to worry that this long duel was really affect her health. But the fierce determination she had was still there and Zarc couldn't be both proud and worried for her as he knew what he had to do. And he needed to talk to someone alone after this.

He looked at his renewed hand and they were all traps and magic cards, none that would help him now as he realized his own deck too had a change of heart over the course of the duel. For the first time, he smiled. "I play the Magic card you gave me, Smile Universe!" he announced, a whole universe with smiling planets and stars filling the sky as a black light bursted forth, summoning Supreme King Dragon Zarc Satanael Mode from the Extra Deck. "Since he's my last Pendulum Monster that wasn't banished in the attempt to summon him, he's the only one I could call on. At this time you gain life point equal to my monster's attack and he cannot make a move or use his abilities!" he explained while Ray held her hands over her mouth in realization of what Zarc was doing.

His monster, the malice of the United World looked at him with horrified revelation as it howled like a savage animal in a cage. It realized what its former human self was doing and the thought of such a defeat horrified it to a terrifying degree.

A soft light enveloped Yuna as she smiled in return. Her life point going up thanks to the card's effect. "I've decided, I'm no longer a demon!" Zarc shouted, his eyes spoke of resolve as he nodded his head. "End it, Yuna!" he cheered for her. "I activate my own Pendulum Rebirth! Swing into action Arc Pendulum King Zarc!" she cried out as her father manifested on the field again with a smile. Arc Pendulum Queen Ray looked at her other half with a fond smile as she looked towards the corrupted monster card on Zarc's field with a stern expression. "Arc Pendulum Queen Ray's ability activates, when monster is special summoned from the hand or Extra Deck, all abilities are nullified!" The four En Cards resonated as Arc Pendulum Queen Ray's ability kicked in, causing the Supreme King Dragon to screech as its strength was taken from it, rendering it mortal.

"Now I have three monsters with Arc Pendulum in their name in three Link Zones, This allows Una to activate her final ability and inherit their combined power into her own! Especially when my father inherits the attack points of the strongest monster on the field and transfers it toward Una and then he inherits it right back!" she grinned as Zarc smiled at that. "Clever, its stuck in an endless loop of inheriting power, leading towards infinity!"

"No way..." Yugo spoke up, jaw hanging as _everyone_ could not believe it as Una, Heiress of the Palladium Dragon King's attack points were raised into infinity. She landed on Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon and the two monsters nodded towards each other. "Battle! Una, Heiress of the Palladium Dragon King combine your might with Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon and attack Supreme King Dragon Zarc Satanael Mode! Pendulum Spiral Burst!" she commanded.

Both rider and monster charged at the Supreme King Dragon as voices started cheering.

"Go for it Yuna!"

"We believe in you!"

"Show him what smiles truly are!"

"Yuna! Yuna!"

Both monster's combined their attacks as one, a blast of devastating size that devoured the Supreme King Dragon as it screamed in agony as the card was destroyed and made its way to Zarc as he smiled at the light. "...I'm proud of you...my daughter." he whispered softly as the light engulfed him. The warmth it held, it was comforting, holding in it the emotions of a family he too might have one day.

Zarc LP: 2100-0

The lights died down and everyone was silent when Zarc walked up to Yuna, worn out from the duel and he raised her arm into the air. "The new undefeated champion of the United World, Yuna!" he announced. The crowd went wild.

"She did it...Zarc's smiling!" Ray bursted into tears of joy as Yuya, Yuri, Yugo and Yuto cheered in a rather intense way since Zarc's own emotions were connected to him. This joy of his was overwhelming to the point it was contagious as the bracelet girls were happy that Ray was better now.

* * *

*Several hours later-Night*

[Play Fire Emblem Awakening- Id (Serenity)

"I had a feeling you'd be here." Ray spoke up as Zarc gazed out across the bridge. The former Demon Duelist found this spot Yuya and Yusho go to spend time together to be a comforting spot to enjoy and agreed to it. He smiled, "And I have something for you too." he told her, handing her a boquet of flowers to her surprise. "Listen, I'm sorry I've made you worry about me this whole time. I hope these can help cheer you up a bit." he told her, looking a bit flustered while Ray took them. "These are beautiful, where did you get these?" she asked as she smelled them.

"Yuna helped me with the arrangement since I have no idea of what kinds of flowers should be in this boquet. I was kinda desperate in trying to make you feel better." he admitted as Ray giggled at that before looking away. It was rather sweet of him to do that for her after what happened.

"Zarc...where is Yuna?" Ray asked, wanting to thank her for helping Zarc find himself again. "She went back to her dimension, wanting to spend time with her parents there." he answered as she had a small disappointed look on her face. "I see..." she sighed as Zarc was silent before willing himself to be honest with himself.

"...Actually, I'm not completely honest here. I didn't give those to you just to cheer up a friend. But because I realize how dear you are to me..." Zarc admitted, surprising Ray as the full moon shone above them. The atmosphere was changing as Zarc looked at her in the eyes, confusion in them as Zarc needed to tell her now. "I did it because...Because I'm in love with you." he confessed.

Silence filled the air as snow slowly began to fall from the sky as Ray's eyes were widened in surprise at the confession as he looked embarrassed. "You've been a good friend to me ever since we first met years ago, always by my side trying to help me smile again. I realized that with my time with you, they were truly the most precious moments I refused to part with. I want you by my side, now and forever not as friends...but as husband and wife." he told her, his face heating up while Ray was wondering if this was a dream and secretly pinched herself, signifying this was real.

"Zarc I..." she gasped out, trying to keep her composure. This was the time, the only time she can be honest with him. Now she knew why Yuna had card versions of Zarc and herself, _they_ were her parents. The look in his eyes was that of fear, the fear of being alone again and she couldn't bear the thought of losing him again. "I've fallen for you too, years ago." she admitted, her cheeks growing red as tears began to escape from her eyes. "You always wanted to make people smile, but of all the smiles I've seen, yours was the most beautiful and I wanted to see it more." she choked as she looked at him with a smile as he caressed her cheek.

"Ray...Thank you."

"I love you. And no matter what the future holds, I'm going to cherish every moment."

The two kissed, after so many years and all of the struggles they endured, they were finally together at last.

"-Achoo!"

The two broke the kiss, quickly turning to see Yuya, Yuri, Yugo, Yuto, Yuzu, Rin, Serena and Ruri looking at them with shocked expressions and red faces while Yuya was covering his mouth and nose, confirming whom the one responsible for sneezing was. "What are you eight doing here!?" Zarc yelped as Yuri chuckled in amusement. "We were wondering where you two were and went to find you..." he told them. "But we found you here..." Rin admitted looking away sheepishly. "H-How long were you here?!" Ray sqeaked out as Ruri poked her fingers shyly. "Since Zarc handed you the flowers." she admitted, completely ashamed.

"That long!? Why the Deck didn't you say anything?!" Zarc demanded angrily, his face red in embarrasment as Yugo scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "It was a nice atmosphere...it would be wrong to ruin it." he told them, flushed cheeks visible on his face. "Just pretend we're not here! We'll look away!" Yuzu told them "P-Please forget you saw that!" Ray begged frantically pestering her reincarnations.

"Hell, don't tell not even a single soul of this scene! Especially Leo and Reiji! An overprotective dad is bad, but a younger brother with his own fierce reputation is even worse!" Zarc demanded with insistence as Yuto and Ruri looked at each other with a knowing look and convinced the others to keep things quiet. Needless to say, life has gone back to a better route.


End file.
